A Promise Eternal (True End)
An OVA of Neptunia: the Animation aired March 26, 2014 in Japan. Plot Somewhere in a forest, Nepgear and Neptune decides to make a decision to sacrifice the latter for power. After slashing Neptune, Nepgear laments over taking her life. Neptune's voice calls out her name. Looking below, she sees Neptune as a Dogoo and starts to multiply and overwhelm her. In Nepgear's room, Compa, IF, Histoire, Neptune, and Vert checks up on a sleeping Nepgear. She appears to have caught an illness called Bad End Syndrome, which puts her in a state of fever and causes her to dream of "bad ends." Later it is shown that Uni, Rom, and Ram had caught the illness as well. Knowing a possible cure, Histoire talks about the Shimmering Flower, which can kill the syndrome fast, but it’s not abundant in their dimension. The only place where they could find them more easily is in the Ultradimension. Neptune and Vert travels to the other dimension, but lost access to HDD, causing them to plunge into the forest. The two end up meeting the dimensional counterparts of Blanc, Vert, and Noire. Plutia comes by moments later to greet them. While traveling back to Planeptune, the group talks to each other about various things. Arriving in Planeptune's Basilicom, Neptune and Vert meets Histoire's counterpart, a smaller version of what they know. Neptune sees Peashy and gestures her to come and greet her. Neptune ends up get tackled by Peashy, showing how she thinks Neptune is still weak. Neptune and the others later travel to the Cursed Hell Devil Death Bloody Spectral Tower, a gloomy tower surrounded by dark skies. With 10,000 floors and very powerful monsters, the Shimmering Flowers are supposedly at the top floor. Since the two Hyperdimension CPUs can't transform in the Ultradimension, the others are coming with them. They're also imposed with a three-hour time limit before a gate back to their dimension opens, an occurrence that can only happen every three years. The group manages to ascend from 4th floor to the 9,999th floor in two hours through the use of a newly built elevator. With powerful monsters, Blanc, Vert, Noire, and Plutia fought and kept them distracted, while Neptune, Vert (Hyperdimension), and Peashy warps to the top floor to gather the flowers. Powerful monsters also roam the top floor, so Peashy transforms to handle them. Overwhelmed, Peashy gets caught in a bind, so Neptune gives Vert the flowers to help. Vert is transported back to Planeptune by Plutia due to approaching time limit. Vert is beamed back to the Hyperdimension sans Neptune. Peashy wonders why Neptune stayed. She answers about how she got to fight alongside with her. The other CPUs warp near Neptune's position and also wonder why Neptune remained behind. For now, they decide to travel back to Planeptune's Basilicom. Trying to operate the warp point, rather than exiting the tower, Neptune opens a warp point to the Hyperdimension, the exact point being in a cave where the Hyperdimension's Noire and Blanc are trying to find Shimmering Flowers. Noire and Blanc met their dimensional counterparts and talked to each other. Thanks to Neptune, a permanent gate is opened between the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. At the end, Peashy presents and gives Neptune pudding that she baked. During the credits, it's shown that the other Ultradimension CPUs traveled to the Hyperdimension to mingle with their counterparts. Key events *Neptune and Vert visit the Ultradimension. *Peashy remembers Neptune and the two are reunited. *Peashy can transform into Yellow Heart. *The Hyperdimension and Ultradimension are connected. Appearances *Neptune *Nepgear *Noire *Uni *Blanc *Rom and Ram *Vert *IF *Compa *Plutia *Peashy Trivia *The beginning of the episode is reminiscent to when Nepgear kills Neptune to power up the cursed sword in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. *In Uni's dream, Arfoire appeared in twintails, which may be a likely reference to CFW Magic. * This is one of Rom and Ram's smallest roles and this is the first time they make a cameo appearance since the first episode. * Uni makes an appearance too, but she does not get a lot of screen-time in the actual OVA. * This is Plutia and Peashy's first appearances since episodes 5 & 6 respectively. * This is also Yellow Heart's first appearance since episode 9. Category:Neptunia: The Animation episodes